ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavenly Wolf Hell God's Tome
The Heavenly Wolf Hell God's Tome is the strongest heavy sword Sword Art in this world; cultivating it will allow one to exhibit the superiority and strength of the heavy sword to the greatest extent. The art’s fundamental stage covers how to wield a heavy sword, the advantages and disadvantages of using a heavy sword, and how to maximize the advantages whilst minimizing the disadvantages. Only when you've completely mastered the fundamental stage can you say that you are truly able to, and completely wield the heavy sword. Only Jasmine's Big Brother and she herself have seen the Heavenly Wolf's Hell God's Tome. Which out of curiosity flipped through it and after an entire year, she unintentionally comprehended the art’s fundamental stage and Sirius’ first sword style. She only knows the art’s fundamental stage and the first sword style but doesn't know what comes after that, as her big brother always carried the Heavenly Wolf's Hell God's Tome on him. And after he passed away, the Heavenly Wolf's Hell God's Tome should have also disappeared from the world with him. Meaning that Yun Che is perhaps the last inheritor. Even though Jasmine couldn't pass down the complete formula she has watched her brother practice the heavy sword on multiple occasions, which she passed down some memories of her watching her brother using later stages of Heavenly Wolf's Hell God's Tome to Yun Che to see if he could comprehend the next stage of the Profound Art. Users *Heavenly Wolf Sirius - Primordial Divine Beast, creator of this art *Jasmine's brother - Mastered the 7th style after 900 years. *Jasmine - Unintentionally comprehended the fundamentals and the first sword style *Yun Che - Mastered 6 of the 7 styles. *Cai Zhi - Mastered the 7th style after 7 years. Origin In the Era of Gods, the Heavenly Wolf Star God was once captured by the devil race and sealed inside the Netherworld Demonic Hell before his ascension to the position of Star God, and suffered endless torment, which gave rise to endless hatred and resentment in his heart. Later, his obsession and hatred gave birth to an incomparably powerful energy that helped him break out of the prison, and he managed to leave the territory of devils with his own strength and flee back to the God Realm. This power of obsession and hatred was what took the form of ‘Heavenly Wolf Hell God’s Tome’ later on. Afterwards, his hatred was purified and he was ranked as one of the twelve star gods. But because of it the ‘Heavenly Wolf Hell God’s Tome’ lost its might as well. It is only when the fire of hatred fiercely burns that this god art recovers its divine might. Once the divine might burst forth under the influence of hatred, none of the other eleven star gods can be the opponent of the Heavenly Wolf Star God. Therefore, the Heavenly Wolf Star God also has another name—God of Hatred. Since hatred is a negative emotion, the Heavenly Wolf’s divine power is also recognized to be closest to the divine power of ‘devils’. Sword Styles The first two styles requires form, force, and divinity. The other five also needs to have an ‘intent’ of hatred. # Heavenly Wolf Slash (天狼斩) (Sky Wolf Slash) - When used, a silhouette of a blue wolf with a tyrannical aura is projected onto the user. Can be fired or used in conjunction with the heavy sword. # Wild Fang - Creates a deep-blue, giant wolf, with its mouth opened so wide that it could blot out the sky. # Heavenly Star Lamentation # Instantaneous Hell Calamity # Unknown # Bloodmoon Immortal Slaying Sword - A sword formation with sword energy appearing like a rainbow with numerous beams of sword light poured down as they radiated. These sword images appear blood-red, as if they were thistles and thorns of hell from the depths of a sea of blood. This style requires late stage Divine Sovereign Realm to perfectly use. # Heaven Wounding Heartless Sword - This style only contains the words 'earth grieves heavens wounded, solely hatred without heart' and it is up to the individual to comprehend it. Those with extremely level of hatred can have a chance to comprehend this. Once used, figure of the Heavenly Wolf will turn from dark blue to a scarlet red. The entire world will seem to have turned into a boundless and dreadful prison that enemies could never ever escape from. Trivia * An alternative translation for this Art is Heavenly Wolf's Divine Tome of Imprisonment. * In the earlier parts of the novel, this art was called the "Prison God Sirius' Tome". Category:Profound Art Category:Heavy Sword Category:Divine Beast Legacy Category:Legacy